Dark Princess
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: Emma Wayne: Stubborn, Recklessly protective, untrusting, and her temper-just like her father. That was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. When her father goes missing, thanks to Bane, Batgirl is born as well as Robin, the man she loves. How will Gotham survive? Does love make a hero weaker or stronger? Possible lemons! John(Robin) Blake/OC! R&R, please!


Disclaimer! This takes place in TDKR, while Bruce is in the Pit. PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!

**February**

Emma Wayne was eleven years old the first time she saw her father, eight years ago. She was a mix of her parents, but much, much more like Bruce. She had Rachel's level of intelligence. That was about it. She had most of Bruce's physical traits; the black hair, the angular facial features, the lightly tanned skin, piercing brown eyes, and his smile. The thing Em disliked the most were all the behavioral traits she got from Bruce: Stubborn, Recklessly protective, untrusting, and her temper. Her temper was the cherry on top of her Bruce Wayne resemblance.

Thalia Al Ghul circled her, clicking her tongue.

"You aren't much," She said, touching her shoulder. The Wayne girl jerked away roughly.

"DON'T touch me!" Her voice was venomous, "What ever you did to my father, I promise you'll pay for it. He isn't afraid of death, and neither am I." She spoke with conviction, brown eyes stilling the woman in place. The same intensity that The Batman's eyes always held were dancing within hers, and that alone frightened Thalia at the back of her mind. Bane grabbed the front of Emma's shirt and shoved her against a wall roughly. She fought back, kneeing the bastard between the legs. Like every man, he doubled over. Her knee then struck the bridge of his nose, making a sickening sound as it broke. It was like watching a mirror of Ra's Al Ghul's fighting skill-something only Bruce could've taught her. Thalia watched in pure shock, assessing the tiny girl.

"Leave her be, my friend. She'll die with her city." Her grey eyes moved to the Wayne girl, "Your father is dead." The two then left her in the rubble pile, trembling in fear. She slunk to the ground, sobbing. Bruce...couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave his only daughter without a fight.

John Blake rounded the corner and found the girl seated on the cold ground. He'd seen her before, with her father. His heart pounded as he crouched down in front of her.

"Emma," he whispered her name like a prayer: quiet and fragile, "Let me take you home,"

"Nothing's th-there for m-m-me, John. Alfred is gone, My father is dead. They killed him! Batm-man isn't coming to save us."

"Then we save ourselves," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear before moving his fingers along the soft skin of her jaw. Her honey brown-colored eyes closed at the sensation of his touch on her skin. Emma heard his breath hitch. The gears in her head were turning rapidly, and he could see it.

"I need to see Lucius Fox." She murmured. John nodded, helping her stand and pulling her against him with the force. Their fingers interlaced as they walked through the empty streets of Gotham. The black haired man felt like a teenager again. All he wanted to do was shove her up against a wall and kiss her like he'd wanted to since the moment he saw her on Harvey Dent Day. With his dark eyes locked on her, Emma's stomach churned with both nerves and white-hot desire. But, she reigned it in as she saw Gotham's salvation; Lucius Fox.

"Mr. Fox!" She called, crossing the room and briefly shaking hands with him.

"I need your help." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Anything, Miss Wayne."

"The fabric my father made his suit from. Where can I find more?"

"Your father left some in a locked room with a code. 11-11-1994."

"He used my birthday?"

"It's two miles outside your home underneath Quentin Falls."

The drive there was in silence, John still holding her hand. She needed that-him. He was real, and not going anywhere. With a jolt, she realized it. John was **_her_** Rachel. Emma wasn't going to let him get away. She saw Bruce fall apart without the love of his life; it wouldn't happen to her if she could help it.

She lifted their hands and rested the back of his against her cheek. Her eyes closed once again. His heart stuttered in his chest. God, she was beautiful. His arms wrapped around her waist as they made their way into the hideaway. It was straight white lights all around them. Several drawers opened, revealing the batman jackpot. Except for two locked drawers, with one letter addressed to her and one to Blake.

_Emma,  
I know how much you hate to admit it, but you're very much like me and I'm sorry for that. With that knowledge, I knew you'd eventually need this. I do love you, Em. You remind me of Rachel and that is what's kept me going for so long. _

_Thank you for that,  
Bruce._

Her fingers closed around a suit similar to his.

"Put it on," He swallowed heavily, turning his back. She shrugged out of her dress, took off her sneakers and pulled the suit on. It clung to every curve to her body, accentuating the planes of her body.

"J-John, can you help me with the zipper?" She stuttered out, blushing. He choked when he saw her. She was so damn hot, his mouth went dry. She was wearing a sheer bra, and it didn't escape his notice. He bent down and open-mouthed kissed up her spine, his hands on her hips.

She whimpered. He zipped up the tight suit, his lips on the back of her neck.

"There," he murmured, inwardly trembling at his own boldness. She turned to face him with determined brown eyes.

"I love you," Emma's voice shook, "I needed you to know that in case..." His hands cupped her small face.

"I love you too, Em, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm going to be right there next to you. He left me a suit as well." He held up a hard suit mixed with green, red, and black. She chastely closed her eyes, putting on the mask. Her stomach dropped into her feet as she looked at him fully clothed. The suit adjusted to his muscular abdomen enough die her to see that Police Academy did him well.

"You look amazing." She smirked, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Mm, you look much better, Batgirl." He drew her flat against him, his hands on her lower-back.

"I doubt it, Robin."

"Why Robin?"

"Only my dad and I know you're named Robin. And, I think it's a pretty sexy name." He kissed her. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips. Robin groaned, slamming her against the wall with his hands exploring as much of her body as possible.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." He punctuated every word with a kiss along the column of her throat. They broke apart moments later, out of breath with foreheads pressed together.

"We need to stop," she breathed. He nodded, simply holding her close to him. In order to keep her self-control she reached for a couple of weapons to keep on her. That is when she found the batpod motorcycle, and a grin spread across her features.

"Hell yes," she said. Robin wrapped his arms around the woman he loved as he looked at it. _Bruce was right_, he thought, _sometimes a mask is what you need to protect those you love._


End file.
